gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lynettefan2626
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Anthony Carmine page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 00:32, December 27, 2010 Reason for mass deletion You failed to follow the rules on the upload policy and we simply don't need all things you create.--JacktheBlack 00:19, December 31, 2010 (UTC) "I didn't follow the rules"? You got some cheek saying that. I don't see any rules anywhere, so how the hell am I supposed to know them?! And do you know how long that took me to do all of those things to help this wikia a little bit? And it was hard to do too, and then you just delete it without warning, so you don't even give me a chance to help change it a bit, so it could actually stay. So no, I don't look forward to working with you, this wikia is obviously horrible, bye bye. -- Julietfan2626 --JacktheBlack 10:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well let's see, I got all of the pictures from this wikia and then I cropped them to a certain size, so that's where they're from. And why not make a portal? Nearly every other bloody wikia does. ::It does not matter mate that if you took the images from our wikia, you failed to put the right copyright, we enforce it heavy here. And on the portal issue. We don't need it. We have categories for that. I'm sorry that you worked very hard but you should ask before you go on a major edit spree. --JacktheBlack 12:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Samantha Byrne Well, I was going to suggest a picture for Samantha's page, but it appears I have been blocked. And yes, I'm glad you see how I see, you are a tightass oppressive low life piece of cr*p who has nothing better to do than block people who want to discuss the game they both love :) So yeah, I have a 10x better picture to use for Samantha's page, if you want it you'll have to contact me here http://desperatehousewives.wikia.com/wiki/User:Julietfan2626 -- Julietfan2626 :Reblocked for acting like a self rightest Chav. --JacktheBlack 12:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Why did you unedit my Lambent Drone edit?? Awesomeness492 00:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC)awesomeness492 NO Leaks allowed! --JacktheBlack 16:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :You uploaded several images from RAAM shadow.--JacktheBlack 16:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RAAM's Shadow userpage edit I don't mind you adding the quote, but could you ask permission on my talk page before doing so if there is a similar situation in the future? Thanks.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Also, when they're done, I assume they're going to be put on the character pages? 18:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep. Right about now actully.--The Forgotten Jedi 19:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Skorge in Gears 3? Hi There I notcied that you added Skorge as a future DLC character to the Locust list, how do you know this is offical? Thanks GOW47 18:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC)